


Cruising With the Devil

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Cussing, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Crowley (Supernatural), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: After a fight with her brothers sets her off the reader, Winchester sister, takes off in the Impala. She ends up with a passenger and decides on a little revenge.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Cruising With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic of mine. I don't use betas so any mistakes are entirely mine (even after editing repeatedly). And yes, the reader is a Winchester sister. I couldn't find the tags for it. So this is your warning.

Cruising With the Devil

Pairing: Crowley + Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 4233

Summary: After a fight with Dean the reader, his sister, goes off on her own and finds some company.

Warnings: Virginity, car sex, bad language, spanking, SMUT

A/N: This is a combination of requests that I got that were so close it didn't seem like they needed separate stories. That said, this thing is long. Hope it's worth it!

“You can't just screw whoever you want!”

Dean yelled, much as he had been for the last five minutes. His face was red and his voice had gone all deep and ragged. He sounded entirely too much like their Dad. That just pissed you off more. You were an adult and a Hunter in your own right, as much as they were. You didn't need a chaperon, or a father. Ok, so Dean had been taking care of you and Sam since forever, but that didn't mean he got to make sweeping decisions about your personal life.

“I'm sorry? Are we talking about casual sex?” You threw back at him, equally heated. “You can't swing your dick in a single state and not hit three girls that you've banged, so don't you dare talk to me about casual sex!”

“We're not talking about me,” he growled. “Sammy come on. Back me up here.”

“Oh, no,” Sammy put his hands up in surrender. “I'm so not getting in this.”

“Good,” you snapped, turning your attention back to your eldest brother. “Dean, I am a big girl. I've killed at least as many monsters as you have. You think I can handle a demon and not handle a guy?”

“That's not even the problem. The problem,” he emphasized. “Is trying to maintain a relationship. There's a reason I leave the girls behind. You can't bring them home Y/N. You can't risk yourself and us trying to date. And hell, I don't want you to have to live like I do!”

“Really?” You were blunt. “So we are talking about you. Rather than take human company and affection where I can get it you'd rather I suffer alone like you? I'm not a nun Dean.”

“You damn well should be!”

“Aaand we're done. Fuck you Dean.”

You turned and stormed off. You slammed the garage door behind you and looked around. You needed to get out of here for awhile. And of course your eyes settled on Baby. In your anger you decided that Dean deserved punishment for the way he'd treated you. You snatched the keys off the pegboard next to the door and hopped in. You started it, knowing the distinctive engine noise would bring Dean running. Sure enough he came bursting out the garage door. You flipped him off and laid rubber in a stripe, easily out distancing him as he chased after you, red faced and cussing. You smiled smugly, veering out the open garage bay and leaving dust behind you. You knew you'd pay for this later, but right now it was totally worth it just to kick Dean in the nuts.

You know the worst thing was that the whole argument was completely a moot point. Not that you'd admit it to Dean for love or money, but you hadn't actually had sex with anyone. You were still a virgin, and at 23 that was fucking depressing to you. You were lonely! You wanted someone to hang out with, to cuddle with, to share things with. You wanted a relationship. But you'd damn well settle for someone, anyone, to touch you. Just once you'd like to not be the one to get yourself off.

Now in theory you were off on your own right now and could go find someone if you wanted. You were too angry still. Not a head space to really find your first lover. Thankfully Lebanon was a very small place and hell and gone from anywhere. There were plenty of places to get good and lost in. Knowing your brothers the first thing you did was completely disable your phone for anything calling or data related, including your GPS. All it was now was a pretty iPod. Which was ok because that's all you intended to use it for.

There was a particular place you liked to go to be alone. It was some sort of hunting path that led you twisting off into the woods. It was barely big enough for Baby, but once you'd gone back a ways you were completely hidden from the road. You parked the car, rolling down the windows.

It was late spring and things were beautiful. Everything was so green it almost didn't look real. It was warm enough to not have to wear twelve layers of clothes, which you blessed. Someday you swore you'd retire from this life and move somewhere where all you needed to wear was a sundress and bare feet forever. Sweet smelling breezes came through the windows. The sun left shifting, dappled light leaking through the trees. It was just what you needed. You climbed into the back seat and half laid down. Plugging in your phone into the deck in front you set it to play your favorite album on random. You settled back, eyes closed, and tried to let go of your anger and need for vengeance.

Of course that wasn't what happened.

You intended to peace out and go back to the Bunker when you were calmed down, hoping Dean would have chilled out too. But you were so upset by the whole thing you just ended up cursing him. Eventually it wasn't even in your head. It was out loud, though you still had your eyes closed.

“Damn overprotective jackass. Who the hell is he to judge my relationship methods? He's a damned gigolo in every town we've ever been to, picking up any woman he could get his grubby hands on. He dares to tell me I can't have casual sex? I haven't even had sex at all! How am I supposed to live without human contact? I just want to be loved. I deserve to be loved!”

“That's what I said.” A smooth voice with an English accent sounded in the car. You bolted upright so fast you banged your head on the ceiling. You held your dinged skull and looked right into Crowley's eyes. Great. You wanted peace and instead you were getting the King of Hell eavesdropping on you. Fucking perfect.

“Hello, darling,” he said, a hint of a smirk on his face. “What are we doing so far away from our insufferable brothers?”

“For fucks sake Crowley, go away.” You groaned. “I can't even deal with you right now. Seriously. Piss off.”

The demon laughed. He was sitting next to you on the leather seats, in his typical suit and tie. He always did make those suits look good. Of course being the King of Hell had to have its perks, including a fabulous demonic tailor. He was smiling at you with a look in his eyes that you couldn't recognize, but he was clearly not leaving. You growled and burst, trying to take your anger out on this intruder that had disturbed your much-needed rant. You launched yourself across the back seat, leaning over him to pop the door open. He laughed again, his tone odd, as you tried to shove him out of the car.

“Get out! Get lost! Damned asshole, don't make me kick your ass!”

As you pushed against him he gripped you by the upper arms, stopping you dead. The light in his eyes was slightly scary, and you felt your pulse speed up in fear more than anger. Before you knew what he was doing he yanked you forward, leaving your head hanging out of the door and the rest of you across his lap.

“Speaking of ass,” he drawled. “You're being very rude. You need to be taught some manners little girl.”

“I'm not a little - “

You started to protest and writhe your way out of the position you were in when his hand came down on the back of your jeans, hard. You squeaked in surprise and he did it again. It definitely stung, even through the denim. Your father had never spanked you when you were little. It wasn't his way. In fact, no one had ever, ever touched you this way. He kept raining blows on your backside and you were becoming more sensitive every time.

“Stop it! Let me go Crowley!”

You struggled on his lap but he held you seemingly effortlessly. Your backside was hot now, the blood having risen to the surface and you knew if you didn't have clothes on it would be bright red. At the thought of clothes you realized that you were uncomfortable for a different reason. Under your stomach you could feel what was obviously a rather prodigious erection. You froze, your eyes wide. He was getting off on this? What the hell! His hands had stopped their sharp abuse. He had noticed your sudden stillness and was now smoothing his hand over your aching rear. Strangely his touch through the denim over the sensitive skin made you shiver. It wasn't something you'd ever experienced before, but you liked it.

“There we are,” he purred. “I think you've learned your lesson. Unless you'd care to be rude to me again?”

Silently you shook your head. You were fascinated by his hands on you now and the throbbing bulge under you. He pulled you back up, but didn't sit you back on the seat. You were on your knees on the leather, and much too close to him. He searched your eyes and was apparently pleased with what he saw.

“I should have known a Winchester would enjoy being abused. You liked that didn't you? Tell the truth now. I'll know if you lie.”

Your face went red, this time from embarrassment instead of being head down hanging out of the car. Strangely you had enjoyed it. It hurt, yes, but it was good too. Your eyes couldn't help glancing downward, resting on the bulge in his trousers for a second before flicking back up. You took in a deep breath and tried to be bold, fearless in the face of the ancient demon.

“I think you liked it more than I did.” He chuckled at your response.

“I'd be a liar myself if I said I hadn't thought about it before. The reality, however, was better than even I expected.” Your curiosity got the better of you.

“Thought about what?”

“This. Having you at my, shall we say, tender mercy. The fact that you enjoyed it makes it so much more delicious.”

He put his hand up and cupped the side of your face. Before you could jerk away his lips were on yours. The kiss was possessive, his lips moving with skill and an obvious intention not to be denied. He sucked your bottom lip into his mouth and bit it, causing you to gasp in surprise. He took that as an opening and his tongue invaded, dueling with yours for dominance.

You were shocked to realize that you were kissing him back. Enthusiastically, as it happened. Your hands were fisted in the lapels of his suit jacket. One of his hands was behind your head, keeping you from escaping the kiss. The other was digging strong fingers into your back pocket, pulling you closer. His hands on you, the rough brush of his beard, were sending shocks of heat through your body. You'd never felt like this. Not watching porn. Not touching yourself. Not reading erotica. This was so much more powerful, and practically debilitating. You were pliant in his arms as he broke the kiss and began kissing down your neck. You were gasping, clinging to him. When his mouth found the base of your throat you let out a small sound that could easily be mistaken for a moan.

“Please,” you whispered. “I...I can't...not with you...not in the car...” His mouth nipped at the delicate skin behind your ear and his deep, accented voice echoed through you.

“Oh but you can. And I think you want to.” He lifted his head from where it was buried in your neck and looked in your eyes, his own dark with lust. “You wanted to be touched, to be loved. Here I am. And we both know that this is the perfect way to get back at Dean. Give in.”

That last was a whisper in your ear as his hand slid into your hair. Your head dropped back and he bit you lightly at the bottom your neck, definitely making you moan this time. He was right. You wanted this. Wanted it badly. And nothing would destroy Dean more than knowing you lost your virginity to Crowley in the back seat of his beloved car. In an instant your mind was made up. You pulled him away from your neck and threw yourself into a savage kiss. You felt the rumble of laughter through the kiss and knew he was pleased that he'd gotten you to acquiesce. You didn't care. He could be smug all he damned well pleased, so long as he gave you what you wanted.

His kiss was driving you right out of your head. It was as though he knew all of your buttons and exactly how to push them, though you some of them you weren't even aware of until he found them. It was beyond good. God, how had he learned to kiss like that?

“Centuries of practice love,” he answered your unspoken question, as though he'd read your mind. You thought only the angels could do that.

“Oh angels and demons are much more alike than they'd like to admit. For example.

Electric fire shot through you, rushing to your core and causing you to convulse in his arms, your senses overloaded with pleasure. Dear god, he'd just made you orgasm, with what you were assuming was the demon equivalent of an angels grace. You doubted very much that any angel had ever used it that way. You really shouldn't be surprised that the corrupted King of Hell would use such a thing against you. Your quivering aftershocks made him grin smugly. Of course it did. You were bound and determined it wouldn't be that easy again.

“That's cheating,” you said with a ragged voice.

“Of course it is. You can't even say you didn't enjoy it. I can tell.”

One hand slipped low, stroking you through the cutoff jeans you wear wearing. You could feel the dampness there and knew that he could too. As his fingers brushed across your sensitive sex you squirmed, which made him smile that wickedly triumphant smile. You growled, swearing to yourself that you would not be alone in this. Your hands started removing his tie. His own moved under your shirt and up your back, deftly flicking the hooks of your bra undone. You threw his tie over the seat and pulled his jacket off his shoulders. He left off long enough to doff the thing and it joined his tie. Your lips joined again, a savage kiss that would bruise both of you. You didn't care.

As he kissed you he drew your shirt and bra over your head in a single motion, barely breaking contact. The breezes coming through the window hit your heated flesh, newly exposed. You felt your nipples tighten, growing even more sensitive. He broke off kissing your mouth to move down your throat. He marked you, deeply. There would be no hiding it later. You didn't care about that either. His rough beard against such delicate skin was making you crazy. You kept letting out little sounds of pleasure and encouragement as he moved down.

His hands and mouth took control of your breasts and this time you did moan, arching your back and forcing them into his touch. He palmed them, squeezing enough to leave finger mark bruises tomorrow. God, it felt so good! He teased you, twisting and pulling at your sensitive nipples before taking them into his mouth. He sucked them until you begged for mercy, then flicked his tongue across the swollen peaks. Your hands were on the back of his head, pulling him into you as you cried out wantonly. An instant later you felt air hit your bottom half, your shorts and panties just gone.

“Call me impatient,” he breathed roughly into your ear.

When his hands slid down and cupped your bare ass you were shocked. The skin there was still tender from his previous ministrations, and you felt his rough fingers gripping you tight, filly his palms with delicate flesh. He squeezed your ass, pulling you forward until you felt that he was nude as well. You trembled slightly, nervous now. You'd never gone this far before, and as badly as you wanted it to continue you were also unsure of yourself.

“You can let go of that worry,” again he spoke in your ear, his breath hot against your throat. The rolling accent made you hot, and he knew it. When he spoke to you it felt llike warm fur across your bare skin.

“You are perfection.”

The compliment made you feel strangely better. It distracted you long enough for his hand to brush up your inner thigh. You were shocked by the sensation, but not nearly as shocked as when his knowing fingers found your heated sex and swiped a long stroke through your wet folds. He hummed against you, spreading your wetness up to the top of you where he rolled his fingers over your clit before dipping back down.

“Oh girl, so hot already and I've barely touched you. How hot do you get if I do this?”

He pushed a slick finger inside you and you moaned loudly, clinging to him with your head thrown back. He worked in and out of you for a moment, drinking up your reaction.

“Beautiful. Such sweet sounds you make for me.” He pressed another finger in slowly to join the first. You could feel yourself stretching, muscles fluttering around the intrusion.

“So hot. So tight for me darling.”

His two fingers inside you moved slowly, but you could feel pressure building. Figuring turnabout was fair play you took advantage of his nakedness. Your own hand moved down and you wrapped your fingers around his hard length. You smiled when you heard his breath catch for a second. He hadn't been expecting that. Perhaps he was too preoccupied to read your mind right now or he'd have seen it coming. Then again maybe he had seen it coming and the touch was that good.

You loved the way he felt in your hand, both hard and sheathed in softness. You stroked him slowly but firmly over his entire member. Delicate droplets collected at the top and you rolled over the swollen tip with your fingers, spreading it out to make your handling of him smoother. This time it was his turn to moan.

“Girl, I will make you regret such torture.” You smiled. You didn't care. You were already half crazed from this. You wanted more.

“You go right ahead,” you challenged.

It was his turn to growl as he grabbed you and pulled you until you were straddling his lap. He kissed you harshly as his grip on your ass allowed him to move you. If you had thought his fingers around your clit were good, then this was so much better. He was pulling you against him and rubbing the bottom side of his cock up and down, both coating himself in your essence and making you nuts. You were making breathless sounds, and after the first few times you didn't need his hands to encourage the movement. This was incredible, and yet you ached for more. You wanted to feel him inside you, and he seemed inclined to oblige you.

“Now I think I will make you mine. We've waited long enough.” He angled his hips back slightly so at the next stroke his tip was lined up with your wet entrance.

“Go slowly now, love. I want you to feel all of it.”

Taking him at his word, and thankful he was letting you set the pace, you started pushing down onto him as slowly as you needed to. You could feel the thickness of him opening you up, your muscles stretching over and onto him like a glove designed for exactly this purpose. Every time the sting became too much you'd stop and breathe. He sat with his eyes closed, also reveling in the feeling of you so tight around him. Partway in you felt resistance, and you were scared for a second. Crowley pulled you in for a kiss, swallowing the little mewl of pain as you pushed through it. The pain was almost instantly gone and you broke off the kiss in surprise. He knew why.

“We can heal as well. I want you to have every pleasure without that little distraction.”

Again you were grateful, as whatever he'd done had removed all impediment from you. You pushed slowly down, your ass finally sitting on his lap, his entire cock enveloped in your tightness. You both let out groans of pleasure and paused there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of fullness. However, stillness was not what either of you wanted. You rolled forward and his fingers clamped around your hips.

As you started to move he started to move with you. His hips meeting yours at every stroke. You could feel him caressing every part inside you and all you could do was cry out at every thrust as he filled you again and again, his hard cock hitting the very end of you. The heat and pressure was building inside you. It was a deep feeling, something more encompassing than anything you ever got from pleasing yourself. As you rode above him you could feel yourself begin to tighten again, forcing his thrusts to hit inside you more completely. He shifted his hips under you and you gasped as a new kind of pleasure shot through you. You had no idea what it was, but it was good and was pushing you towards that shining knifes edge.

“Oh, god, Crowley! I can't! I...god please don't stop!” You writhed against his grip, holding onto bare threads of sanity.

“That's right girl. Come for me. Let go.”

His words broke your restraint and that heavy feeling snapped inside you. You spasmed deep, feeling yourself clamp down on him in waves right before your mind blew away like dandelion fluff in the wind. Dimly you were aware of Crowley cursing, his voice wrecked, as his hips thrust up into you, hard, spilling his seed inside you in convulsive spurts. You collapsed against him, trying to regain your breath. He seemed to be having the same issue. By the time you'd recovered he had pulled free of you and settled you down onto the seat beside him. He kissed you tenderly atop your head, which surprised the hell out of you.

“You,” he husked. “Are a glorious creature. I do hope you'll call me if ever you need to get revenge on your brother again. I promise it's even better the second time.”

You shivered. His voice did it for you in a major way. And what came out of his mouth was sheer torture. Later? You were almost ready to go again right now! Yet, with the deed done, now you were flogging yourself with guilt. You shouldn't have done any of this, and the fact that you'd enjoyed it so damned much didn't negate the facts. You'd just given yourself over to the King of Hell. You'd let him take your first time and even let him mark you. What were you thinking? Still, the hard Hunter part of you piped up, reminding you that you were an adult and would just own this. You'd made the decision. No sense in regretting it now.

As you made your decision Crowley cupped your face in one hand and kissed you. You kissed back, knowing that you really couldn't complain about your first time. It was better than you could have hoped. So much so that you might indeed call on him again. He chuckled at the thought and your clothing reappeared on you as if nothing had happened.

“Go home girl. And do remember what I said.”

Crowley vanished as quickly as he had appeared. You moved up to the front seat, noticing that the two of you had left a lovely mess all over the leather. You grinned like the vindictive sister you were. You drove back to the bunker. As you parked the Impala Dean came bursting out the door.

“How dare you steal my Baby! Where the fuck have you been?”

“Out,” you said smugly as you sailed past him, heading for a shower. Right before the garage door closed behind you you heard Dean shreik.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL OVER THE SEAT?”

You laughed all the way to your room.


End file.
